


this brave old new world

by Della19



Series: more time [3]
Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Introspection, New OTP, Series, Wonder Woman 2017 spoilers, but mostly pegging, this one is the porn one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Della19/pseuds/Della19
Summary: She’s standing by the bed, looking at him with thatlookthat hasn’t changed in almost 100 years.  The first time she looked at him that way, there was snow falling, dust from a collapsed church in her hair, and her lasso in her hands glowed golden withpromise.The consistency of her is absolutely all he needs.Well, Steve supposes, stepping in, closing the bedroom door behind him, already reaching for the top button of his shirt,perhaps there is one difference from then and now.The strap-on in her hands is a pale peach, her lips are so,sored, and absolutelyallof him is aroused.Sex toys havedefinitelyimproved since the 20th century.Or Steve, finding his way in this brave old new world.  Mostly by way of pegging.





	this brave old new world

**Author's Note:**

> Rating for sex.

***************************

_“He stared at her a moment longer, then laughed softly. “I wouldn’t love you if you were any weaker,” he said, and let go of her.”_ ― **Rosamund Hodge** , **Crimson Bound**

 

***************************

 

Steve has absolutely no complaints about his current situation in life, he’d like that to be made absolutely one hundred percent clear. Because look, a month ago Steve’s life featured, as highlights, a watch shop and the consideration of getting a cat. 

 

He's still thinking about it, for the record. He thinks Diana might secretly be a cat person. 

 

He’s off topic.  The point is; now, Steve has a daughter – and holy god he’s a _father_ and soon to be a _grandfather_ and maybe’s he’s still dead because _surely_ this is heaven - and _Diana_ , and all the time in the world to marvel at those things.

 

And yet…It’s the little things that trip him up. 

 

Yesterday, he found himself utterly amazed at the wonder of a smartphone he’s owned for two years.  A week ago, a customer came into the shop and bought a watch, and it took him a full five seconds to remember how to set up the debit machine.  Three days ago Steve’s phone rang, and the caller ID said _Mom_.

 

Steve’s mother’s name is Jane. She died of smallpox in Boston when Steve was 19 years old.  Steve’s mother’s name is Laura.  She lives in Ohio and they eradicated smallpox five years before he was born.

 

Steve let the call go to voicemail. 

 

Sometimes, he feels as if everything is new in this world he’s lived in all this life. 

 

Diana tells him that Etta’s grave is in Solihull, up in the West Midlands, where she lays buried with her husband and her children.  He hasn’t been able to work up the nerve to ask her to take him there yet.

 

Sometimes, he feels as if he is just so very _old_. 

 

Steve Trevor was born in 1883.  Steve Trevor was born in 1984. To say that people did things differently in those times would be…understating it _massively_. 

 

And Steve remembers both. 

 

Sometimes, he feels like there are two people in his head, and they’re both him.

 

 _Well_ , Steve thinks, delighting still in the sheer pleasure of just being able to look up from the book he’s trying to read and see _her_ smiling back at him, _that’s_ _not exactly it_. 

 

Perhaps it is rather that he is a man who has lived two lives, and both of them are hers. 

 

Works for him.

 

***************************

 

The day starts the way most days have since an angel walked into his shop; into his very _life_.  He wakes up, cocooned in soft cotton sheets and _Diana_ , and takes a second, just a second, to stay in the _miracle_ of that feeling.

 

And then Diana shifts, presses a kiss to the curve of his spine where she’s curled behind him and Steve lets himself be drawn into the next moment.

 

It’s a particular _above average_ moment, if he does say so himself. 

 

After, they get ready for work, stealing wet kisses in a shared shower and sticky ones over crumbles of toast and strawberry jam.  Then Diana heads to the museum and Steve makes his way to work, and passes the time in easy contentment, tinkering away at repairing a particularly lovely Omega from the 40’s. 

 

Lunch is a rosette sandwich on a still warm baguette, made even more perfect by the fact that it is Helen who brings it to him. His daughter looks particularly radiant in a sundress of bright teal, her stethoscope still resting comfortably on her shoulders, and when she hugs him not goodbye but, _I’ll see you later_ _dad_ , Steve knows his heart has never been quite so _complete_ before. 

 

Then, there’s the simple joy of being able to swing by the museum after work, to see Diana look up and _smile_ at him in return, to steal bites of peppers and carrots from her fingers as they cook dinner in _their_ kitchen.

 

And then, after, there’s the… _other_ joys in being able to look at her. 

 

She’s standing by the bed, looking at him with that _look_ that hasn’t changed in almost 100 years.  The first time she looked at him that way, there was snow falling, dust from a collapsed church in her hair, and the lasso in her hands glowed golden with _promise_. 

 

The consistency of her is absolutely all he needs.

 

 _Well_ , Steve supposes, stepping in, closing the bedroom door behind him, already reaching for the top button of his shirt, _perhaps there is_ _one difference from then and now._

 

The strap-on in her hands is a pale peach, her lips are so, _so_ red, and absolutely _all_ of him is aroused. 

 

Sex toys have _definitely_ improved since the 20 th century. 

 

No, Steve has absolutely no complaints about his current situation in life. 

 

***************************

 

Almost one hundred years ago, Diana had _looked_ at him, and all of Steve’s firm and well-meaning plans of going downstairs and not kissing and touching and falling _utterly_ in love with her had fallen to dust. 

 

Steve still feels that way when she looks at him. 

 

Also, almost one hundred years ago, Steve watched Diana deflect grenades, collapse buildings with only the force of her own body, bawl out powerful generals and politicians and let’s not forget, throw an _actual fucking tank_. 

 

There are men, Steve knows, that when confronted with such a woman, would be intimated at her sheer… _presence_ , her sheer _strength_.

 

Steve’s response, he would like it noted, was to tie the magic lasso of painful burny truth around his _own damn wrist_ and follow her.

 

Always, _follow her_.

 

The importance of this in the proceedings that followed really should not be understated. 

 

***************************

 

They find the strap-on a little shop down the street from the _Moulin Rouge_ – for all that it’s a terrible cliché of a location – that Steve, after a raised eyebrow in query from Diana, follows her into. 

 

Diana’s total lack of societal hang ups regarding sex has always been so tremendously refreshing to Steve.  Because look, Steve has always been an open minded guy – he thinks the lasso thing probably gave that away – but Steve too is a product of his time, and humanity has always had some…hang ups about sexuality.  Diana, on the other hand had blown into his life with a frank discussion on the _Twelve Treatises of Pleasure_ and masturbation and Steve?

 

Well, Steve has been hers ever since.

 

The shop boasts a dearth of future… _opportunities_ , but when he sets his eyes on the strap-on in it’s simple, black leather harness, the tingle that starts to build at the base of his spine tells him he’s found the one. 

 

“How about it Angel?” He asks, turning to her with just the _tinniest_ flutter of his eye lashes, a question he already knows the answer to, “Wanna fuck me?”

 

“ _Very_ much so,” Diana says, eyes so very _dark_ , lip caught _just so_ between her teeth, and _god_ Steve is _so_ in love with her. 

 

When Steve was a kid back in the 19th century, he’d imagined the future to be all sentient robots, flying cars and spacemen. 

 

This is _so_ much better. 

 

***************************

 

Steve’s head bumps gently against the door, and his back follows it, with just enough force to _feel_ the impact, but carefully enough not enough to wound.  Diana’s hands are on his lapels, her lips are on his in a kiss with _just_ enough teeth, and Steve can feel the tempting _bulk_ of the strap-on against his thigh.  Diana _tears_ the shirt off him, and Steve can hardly think of anything more arousing than the sound of the rending _rip_ of the fabric and the clatter of buttons on the hardwood floor. 

 

Steve is one hundred and _ten_ percent down with _this_ kind of manhandling. 

 

Diana also happens to be naked but for the harness and well, now Steve can think of at least _one thing_ more arousing. 

 

By the time they hit the bed together Steve too is naked, and already harder than he’s ever been in _either_ one of his lives.

 

And then Diana reaches for the little tube of KY they keep in the beside drawer, takes it in her hands, and then slowly, so _deliberately_ slowly warms a little between her fingers, never taking her eyes from his. 

 

She’s always been a goddess to him, but perhaps never especially more than this moment right here. 

 

And then she trails her fingers down, down, _down_ and Steve kisses rational thought a pleasant goodbye. 

 

This isn’t the first time he’s done this - college was a great time of personal discovery for Steve in this second life of his – but it has been a while, which Diana knows.  As such, Diana starts slow, keeps her eyes on his as she breeches him with a single, well lubricated finger and _gods_ , does Steve love this.  He’s always liked it, this feeling of openness, _vulnerability_ with another person, and with Diana – Diana, whom he _adores_ , whom he loves more than life itself – it’s just _so_ much better. 

 

With the second finger, she crooks upwards and finds his prostate, and Steve is absolutely panting.

 

By three fingers, he’s positively _begging_.  

 

And let no one say that Diana is not a merciful goddess; she lines the toy up, rises over him and pushes straight _in_ , and yep, Steve _has_ to have died again, because anything that feels _this good_ cannot be of the mortal plane. 

 

“Alright?” Diana asks, carefully, holding herself still, giving him time to adjust to the _heft_ of the toy, _deep_ inside of him. 

 

“ _Better_ ,” Steve grunts out, speared open and so fucking _full_ of her, “ _Move,_ _please?_ ”

 

“As you wish,” Diana fucking _purrs_ , and then she does – pulls out almost all of the way and then _slams_ back in – and Steve sees _literal_ goddamn stars. 

 

Steve would have fought a _thousand_ wars for this woman, for _this_.

 

Diana fucks him in a pace that is _just_ on the right side of _brutal_ , and Steve has pretty much no choice but to hold onto her, to gasp and pant and _fall apart_ , secure in the knowledge she’ll be there to put him back together.

 

She always has been, right from that very first moment.   

 

“ _Close_ ,” Steve manages to _huff_ out been steady thrusts battering unyieldingly at that spot that’s beginning to make his vision go _fuzzy_.  And Diana’s response is simply to put her teeth to his neck and _bite_ as she takes his cock in her capable hands and pumps once, twice, three times, and that’s it for Steve, who comes so hard he thinks it’s possible he goes _blind_.

 

 _Totally_ fucking worth it. 

 

When he comes back to himself he’s not blind, but rather he finds his head resting on Diana’s abdomen, the strap-on sitting on the bedside table, and her hands running absently, _soothingly_ through his hair.

 

“This was a _particularly_ above average idea, if I do say so myself,” Steve says, when he can feel his tongue again, whole body still a pleasant ache, tilting his head up to look at her.

 

“ _Undoubtedly_ ,” Diana returns with with just this little _smirk_ on her lips, parting her thighs _just_ so and well, let it never be said Steve can’t take a hint. 

 

Steve crawls right on _down_.

 

“Come on _goddess_ ,” Steve entreats, running his nails up her thighs _just_ hard enough for her to feel it, following their moment with quick little _biting_ kisses, “Let me pay my _worship_.”

 

Diana’s response is to fist a hand in his hair, to direct his head down to her _soaking_ cunt, and well, Steve is a soldier twice over.

 

He eats her out until his chin is _dripping_ , until his jaw is _aching_. Until she’s come once, twice, _three_ times, until those _oh so_ powerful thighs _tremble_ as they bracket his head.

 

He’s always been _terribly_ good at following orders. 

 

***************************

 

Before, in that first life, Steve never thought of _tomorrow,_ not even when he’d been with her.  Every day had been so uncertain, so dangerous; every day could have been the last.  Tomorrow was a luxury that no soldier ever truly considered, in case it never came. 

 

Now though, laying spent beside the woman he loves, whom he is blessed enough to have love him back, Steve finds himself unable to think of anything but _tomorrow_.  He thinks of lazy morning kisses, of lunch with his daughter, of strolling hand and hand through the museum with Diana, of low light and bedroom eyes and love.

 

So, _so_ much love. 

 

This, Steve thinks, is what they had fought and died for.  This is what life at peace was supposed to be; having tomorrows to look forward to. 

 

He can’t wait.

 

***************************

 

FIN

 

***************************

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, I was going to try and write this thing about how Steve feels about being a father to a grown daughter, and then porn happened instead. Oops. Maybe the introspection will happen later. So…pegging. Because Steve Trevor is the kind of guy who, instead of feeling threatened by Diana’s strength, let her stand on his literal shoulders to help her achieve her own greatness. He’s definitely into pegging. Watch the movie, enjoy and comment <3


End file.
